


Quality Time

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Piper and Leo spend some quality time with Wyatt and Chris ahead of their daughter's arrival.
Relationships: Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Piper and Leo relaxed on the couch as they watched the boys play with their toys. His hand rested against her rounded abdomen, their daughter repeatedly assaulting his palm with somewhat hard kicks. He grinned when Chris stood up and handed him one of his favorite toys. “Thanks, buddy.” 

Chris responded with a gummy smile. “Up, please!” he demanded.

Leo laughed and picked him up. “Happy now?”

The toddler bopped his head repeatedly. “Yes.”

Leo chuckled in amusement. “Good. How about you, Wy?”

“Movie?” he asked hopefully.

“Movie!” Chris repeated, clapping his hands.

Piper and Leo glanced at each other. “It would hold their attention for a few hours,” Piper whispered.

“Fine, let’s watch a movie. But clean up your toys first,” Leo ordered even as Chris and Wyatt started cheering. They cleaned up quickly and then headed over to the cabinet to find a movie.

“Not that one!” Wyatt told Chris.

Chris glared at him and pouted for a few seconds before choosing something that his older brother also wanted to watch. “Watching this one.”

“Going to be even more chaotic in a few weeks once Melinda gets here. You ready?” an amused Piper asked her husband.

Leo snorted. “Why are you asking me that when I know you’re not ready?” Neither one of them could wait to finally meet Melinda but they were a little worried about having three kids in the house.

“Very funny, Leo Wyatt,” she chided.

He gave her a quick kiss before turning his attention back to their sons. “I love you both,” he told them.

“You want to help me up? I want to grab something from the kitchen first.” Leo nodded and helped his wife stand up.

They both embraced their chaotic lifestyle and couldn’t wait for it to get even worse.


End file.
